fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Dough
"Cookie Dough"' ' is the 5th episode in season 2 of ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends''. Plot Foster's is in need of a new roof when it begins leaking while it rains outside during the Winter. However, Foster's has no emergency funds left after Madame Foster paid for a solid gold vault to keep the money safe. Unwilling to tolerate the wet lifestyle, Bloo tries to sell lemonade to some customers, only for his efforts to fail because the cold weather froze his lemonade. Touched by Bloo's efforts, Madame Foster bakes a batch of her famous cookies for him. Madame Foster's cookies prove to be a much more successful venture in selling to people and the money raised by selling them is enough to buy a new roof for Foster's. However, Bloo has already become consumed by greed and plans on selling more of them until he learns that Madame Foster only bakes them once a year. Unwilling to let the sales only last once a year, Bloo and the gang try to break into Madame Foster's vault to get the cookie recipe, but are soon quickly discovered by Mr. Herriman. Bloo, however, tricks Herriman into giving him the recipe after bribing him to become the chairman for his new cookie-manufacturing company. Soon, everyone at Foster's is working non-stop, baking and selling cookies and Bloo earns all the profits that he strongly desired. However, Bloo's new fortune turns him into a power-hungry boss, forcing everyone to keep working without any breaktime while he bathes in his new fortune. Also, because of the new mass-production lifestyle the cookies are now made in, the customers begin losing interest, even after Bloo begins selling new cookie-themed merchandise, which also fails to attract customers. Soon, everyone becomes fed up with Bloo's greedy and selfish attitude, but Bloo fires them all instead, while an oven friend named Oveny is forced to stay because he's under contract and Mac quits. Bloo decides to make the cookies himself. The task ultimately backfires when Bloo tries baking the cookies at 2500 degrees fahrenheit and blows up the roof in the process. With his cookie business destroyed, Bloo is left back at the beginning from where he started: selling lemonade to raise money to fix the roof for Foster's. Bloo then apologizes to his friends for treating them like slaves and they forgive him. Then Madame Foster comes in and says she's now keeping all of Bloo's cool stuff. In a sub-plot to the episode, Frankie develops a greed of her own: a raving addiction to Madame Foster's cookies. Throughout the episode, she acts erratic and insane from being given more cookies to eat since she only was able to eat them once a year. The ending credits briefly shows that she's gotten fat from her near constant eating. Trivia *Mac isn't seen wearing his backpack through most of this episode, but is seen wearing it in the kitchen after he and Bloo are finished selling cookies. *Error: When Frankie is shown with a sleeping bag around her waist, it shows her with a scarf around her neck. But when it shows her grabbing Mac's collar, the scarf is gone. And when it zooms back out, it's back. *Bloo's boat when he's sailing the chocolate river is called "Bloositania", a pun on Lusitania which was a British liner credited for enticing the United States to enter World War I since it was sunken by Germany when it carried many Americans onboard. *In most episodes of the show, Bloo desires only small amounts of money such as $5 or $10 but here it's apparent he wants to become at least a millionaire from selling cookies. *Frankie asks Bloo for a baker's dozen of cookies and Bloo responded saying "That's like 12 million cookies!" This is not true, a baker's dozen (usually used for bread) means you get 13 for the price of a usual dozen. *When Bloo is looking through Coco's flash cards for cities with cookie demands, one of the cities he mentions is Townsville, which is usually the main setting of ''The Powerpuff Girls. ''Another town mentioned is Aron City, the main setting of Johnny Bravo. *We learn that Coco can only write "coco" when Bloo mentions the towns that have made orders, and that Bloo can actually understand what the "Cocos" mean. *Bloo's voice changes in this episode and stays the same for the rest of the series *Bloo's role in this episode could be the most antagonist in the series by the following points: **Bloo took over the mansion and he became the de facto leader to persuade Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster to hand over the mansion to turn it from an orphanage to a cookie factory, and forced every resident within the mansion, including his closest friends, to be his employees. **Bloo abused of the imaginary friends to force them to work restlessly during several days, later firing them and kicked them out from the kitchen. **Bloo cruelly refused to share his luxuries with anyone else, including his closed friends. **Bloo only showed concern for the incomes of his business, and he coldly ignored the situation of the imaginary friends, as the fact that he forced them to work without any rest or any luxury, until the point in that they get fed up with Bloo's attitude and tell him their complains for the unfairly treatment, only to prompt Bloo to fire them without regret. *When Wilt and Coco are playing video games, they are playing the infamous Atari 2600 Port of Pac-Man. *Frankie's watch says 9:00. But when Mac arrives a few seconds later, she says it's 9:02 and a half. Though that considering her extreme obsession by the cookies in the moment, it is possible that she wasn't rational or lucid, making her commentary senseless and overreacted. *Frankie's obsession with Madame Foster's cookies and the fact that she loved them since she was a baby is a reference to Cookie Monster from Sesame Street. She even said the one thing Cookie Monster is known to say: "Me love cookies!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes hated by majority